


драбблы-1

by tau_kita77



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 13:58:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tau_kita77/pseuds/tau_kita77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Драбблы с высоким рейтингом с МВ-1, МВ-2, ФБ-2012</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Жаркий полдень в Неаполе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Mafia Wars-1 для команды "Сквало/Ямамото"

Солнце палит нещадно, пропекает кожаную униформу насквозь, блестит на острие меча так, что больно глазам. Мусору повезло, сдохнет в прекрасный день, но он своего счастья не ценит: пытается бежать, оступается, верещит и отползает, сдирая ладони о шершавые плиты тротуара.

– Вария не оставляет предателей в живых.

Сквало не помнит его имени, а впрочем, зачем имя тому, кому жить осталось несколько минут? Пусть о надгробии заботятся те, кому он сливал информацию. Если рискнут, конечно. Сквало взмахивает мечом, распарывая серую футболку с мокрыми пятнами пота, взмахивает еще раз, и следом за тканью легко вскрывается кожа, выпуская грязную кровь предателя – хотя на вид она такая же алая, как и у любого другого человека. Кишки лезут наружу склизким блестящим комом, и мусор, судорожно дрыгая ногами, пытается запихнуть их назад – Сквало хохочет, запрокидывая лицо к полинялому небу и безумному солнцу Неаполя. Воздух пахнет смолой от плавящегося асфальта и гнилью от мусорного бака неподалеку. Мусор – к мусору, иного предатели не заслуживают.

Ямамото, о котором Сквало почти забыл, дергается вперед – добить. 

– Нет, – коротко роняет Сквало, и смотрит, как жизнь вытекает, выплескивается из того, что еще недавно было человеком.

Они уходят, когда мусор замирает в луже собственной крови: расслабляется, словно даже становится меньше и мягче, смотрит в никуда незрячими глазами. Ямамото не выдерживает, склоняется и опускает ему веки. Сквало лишь ухмыляется – первый раз, потом привыкнет не тратить время на глупости. Он тянет Ямамото за собой, заталкивает в очередную подворотню, убедившись, что она пуста – в обеденные часы в Неаполе куда спокойнее, чем ночью. Горожане прячутся от безжалостного солнца, раскаленный до предела город принадлежит тем, кого не пугает жара, им нужно готовиться к температуре адских сковородок, если, конечно, они верят в ад. Сквало не верит. Он нагибает Ямамото там же, в подворотне, у глухой кирпичной стены: нужно выплеснуть лишний адреналин, да и пацану не помешает небольшая встряска. Возбуждение от смерти и крови легко переходит в обычное, смешивается и бурлит. Сквало двигается быстро, не заботясь о Ямамото, он уже большой мальчик, сам себе поможет, если что. Он кончает быстро, оргазм яркий, до белых пятен под веками – или это от солнца?

Сквало разворачивает Ямамото к себе – тот безучастный, как тряпичная кукла – всматривается в бледное до сероватого оттенка лицо и бьет наотмашь, пытаясь вернуть его в нормальное состояние.

– Если вдруг со мной вот так… Добьешь меня?

Сквало, как рыба на прилавке, хватает ртом раскаленный воздух, а тот перестал проходить в легкие – Ямамото просто не может лежать на асфальте, пуская кровавые пузыри и зажимая раны руками. Надо бы как-то объяснить, что этого не будет, он, Сквало, не позволит такому случиться никогда и ни за что, и он сползает, утыкается в пах Ямамото, втягивает мягкий член в рот, потому что слова не идут. Ямамото вяло сопротивляется, пытается оттолкнуть, но Сквало настойчиво лижет, сосет, придавливает языком гладкую головку, и член постепенно отзывается на ласку, твердеет. Сквало высасывает, вытягивает оргазм, надеясь сбить горький привкус во рту, но сперма тоже горчит, и он зло сплевывает ее на асфальт.

Ямамото оседает по стене, смотрит в глаза, и Сквало отвечает на молчаливый вопрос, вытирая рот:

– Не дрейфь. Добью.


	2. Рабочие отношения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг:** Сквало/Дино  
>  **Жанр:** романс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

В китайской закусочной фонарики оранжевые, круглые — как апельсины. От них струится мягкий успокаивающий свет, делающий все вокруг уютным и теплым. Не хочется никуда идти, хочется болтать о пустяках и о чем-то приятном. Но им вот-вот нужно будет убивать — и Дино пытается настроить себя на нужный лад.  
— У тебя неэстетичный способ убийства, — задумчиво тянет он, наматывая лапшу на палочки.  
— Что-о?!  
— Нет, правда. Кровь, кишки, отрубленные конечности...  
Сквало хмыкает:  
— О, да, Каваллоне. У тебя куда эстетичнее. Когда кто-то дохнет от того, что твой кнут обвивается вокруг его шеи, это крайне приятное зрелище, ага. Лезущие из орбит глаза, багрово-фиолетовая кожа...  
Дино с трудом проглатывает лапшу.  
— А, а еще запах. Чудесный аромат мочи и кала, когда у удушенного все это течет по ногам.  
Дино крутит в руках коробочку — лапша с креветками. Запах имбиря вдруг становится неаппетитным.  
Сквало склоняется ближе:  
— А еще у них замечательно вываливается язык.  
И вытаскивает последнюю креветку из коробки Дино.  
— Никогда не пытайся испортить мне аппетит, Каваллоне, у тебя все равно не получится. И нам пора.

Дино врет, когда говорит, что способ убийства у Сквало неэстетичный. Вернее, глядя на то, как Сквало убивает, Дино никогда не думает о тех, кто падает на землю от ударов меча. Он думает только о Сквало — а тот красив в движении. Дино любуется, поворачиваясь в его сторону каждый раз, как есть такая возможность.  
Сегодня людей Мелльфиоре много — штампуют они их, что ли? Улицу перекрывают с двух сторон: Ромарио с ребятами с одной и Иван с другой. Их помощь не требуется, они просто сгоняют Мелльфиоре, как стадо коров, не давая им уйти. Дино выпускает Скудерию, взмывает вверх и сбивает тех, кто успел подняться — кого-то кнутом, а кого-то цепляет крыльями Скудерия. Сквало даже не достает коробочку, справляется и так — сверху видно блеск меча, силуэты людей, мчащихся на него и опадающих бесформенными кучами. Дино смотрит на него, в очередной раз думая о том, каков Сквало в постели — с таким-то темпераментом. В паху эти мысли сразу же отдаются горячей волной. Дино ерзает, пытаясь сесть так, чтобы вставший член не причинял дискомфорта, и слишком поздно замечает вылетевшего на него из темноты мелльфиоровца.

Обычно в больницу попадает Сквало — у него напрочь отсутствует страх смерти и инстинкт самосохранения — и Дино приносит ему апельсины. Палата белая, постель в ней белая, Сквало тоже белый. Единственное радостное пятно — апельсины. И их запах перебивает вонь лекарств. Сквало орет, называет его матерью Терезой, грозится запихнуть все эти апельсины... ну, куда-нибудь, где им быть не положено.  
Дино попадает в больницу первый раз — обычно он отделывается мелкими ушибами и ссадинами. На этот раз просто не повезло — не нужно было мечтать и витать в облаках. Он не ждет, что Сквало придет его проведать, но тот появляется сразу после того, как Дино приходит в себя. Сквало орет, размахивает мечом, обещает добить его, как только он выйдет из больницы — просто за то, что он такой идиот, потому что только идиот мог не заметить атаку и навернуться с лошади. А уходя, бросает на тумбочку у кровати пакет:  
— Черт его знает, зачем я их купил.  
Дино улыбается еще долго после того, как за Сквало захлопывается дверь: в белом пакете ярко-оранжевые апельсины.


	3. Тишина в эфире

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 770 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ямамото/Гокудера  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (R+кинк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

— А теперь секунду потерпите.  
Гокудера недовольно шипит; Ямамото лишь вздрагивает и, не удержавшись, комментирует:  
— У тебя пять серег, а ты так и не привык прокалывать уши?  
— Знаешь, прокалывать мочку и запихивать какую-то хрень за ухо — это немного разное, — огрызается Гокудера, пряча под рубашку цепочки. Ямамото по обыкновению любуется — он абсолютно уверен, что это один из самых эротичных жестов, какие ему доводилось видеть — и в пол-уха слушает Джаннини:  
— Зато этот прибор гарантированно не найдут. А мы услышим все, о чем будут говорить, даже если этого не услышите вы. Вы, главное, поменьше болтайте. Соблюдайте тишину в эфире.  
Помолвка главы Семьи, не входящей в Альянс, но лояльно к нему относящейся — мероприятие, на котором появление главы Вонголы будет слишком большой честью, но и пропустить, оставить совсем без внимания его тоже нельзя. Именно на таких неофициальных приемах чаще всего заключаются соглашения — и Вонгола должна знать, какие. Так что Правая Рука Десятого — идеальный вариант для того, чтобы соблюсти формальности. Ямамото там просто для подстраховки.  
«Соблюдать тишину в эфире», оказывается, дело сложное — молчать все время можно, только если ешь.   
Или пьешь.   
Ямамото отставляет в сторону очередной пустой бокал, удивляясь тому, что движение получается слишком резким. Гокудера, сидящий напротив, чуть ослабляет узел галстука и расстегивает верхнюю пуговицу рубашки, а затем прикуривает. Ямамото смотрит на косточку на запястье, длинные пальцы с зажатой между ними сигаретой, потом переводит взгляд на ключицы и спутанные цепочки-веревочки на шее. Гокудера уже давно не носит их поверх одежды, всегда прячет под рубашку, чтобы выглядеть более официально, но сейчас они поблескивают на матовой коже, доступные взгляду. Ямамото с трудом переводит взгляд выше — в расстегнутом вороте есть что-то до одури неприличное — и натыкается на ответный взгляд Гокудеры. В ушах шум и гулкий стук сердца — такой, что, кажется, могут услышать сидящие за много километров от них Цуна и ребята.   
— Я на минуту, — Ямамото встает из-за стола, едва не уронив стоящий в опасной близости к краю бокал.  
В туалете тихо и прохладно. Ямамото плещет на лицо холодной водой из-под крана, прислоняется к стене и закрывает глаза. Голова кружится — и больше от совсем не нужного сейчас возбуждения, чем от спиртного.   
Когда дверь открывается, он — по слабому запаху сигарет и знакомой туалетной воды, а может, каким-то шестым чувством, — знает, что зашел Гокудера. Ямамото все еще понимает, что надо соблюдать тишину, но уже совсем не понимает, почему они не могли поговорить раньше. Все настолько очевидно, особенно сейчас, когда Гокудера молча открывает воду и шагает к нему.   
Способна ли струя воды, бьющая о фаянсовую раковину, заглушить все — неизвестно, и Ямамото старается не издавать ни звука. Даже дышать пытается через раз. И все кажется слишком громким — бряцанье пряжки ремня, вжиканье «молнии», шорох, с которым приспускаются брюки.  
Ямамото толкает Гокудеру ближе к раковинам, давит ладонью на затылок, заставляя нагнуться — так хотя бы у одного из них в прослушивающем устройстве будет сильный шум воды. Гокудера дергается, но тут же успокаивается — он тоже понимает, что нужно вести себя максимально тихо.  
В карманах нет ничего похожего на смазку, и Ямамото опускается на колени, раздвигает ладонями ягодицы, лижет — от мошонки вверх, к сжатому анусу. Гокудера выгибается, ерзает, и Ямамото то толкается языком глубже, то кружит у входа, едва касаясь. Когда он поднимается, Гокудера смотрит на его отражение в зеркале – совершенно шалыми глазами. Ямамото проводит по его губам пальцами и вздрагивает, когда тот начинает обсасывать их, втягивая по одному в рот.   
Вода бьет по раковине, по ушам, по нервам: Ямамото уже ничего не слышит, кроме нее. Терпение и неторопливая подготовка посланы к черту, он растягивает Гокудеру значительно меньше, чем нужно было бы, учитывая отсутствие нормальной смазки, но когда Ямамото осторожно прижимается головкой к блестящему от слюны анусу, Гокудера сам подается навстречу.   
Хочется кричать — от каждого толчка от загривка вниз словно бегут огненные искры, и Ямамото то и дело вжимается лицом в плотную ткань пиджака где-то между лопатками Гокудеры. Поднимаясь, он видит, как Гокудера прикусывает ребро ладони — и снова склоняется, мысленно посылая проклятия изобретателю прослушивающих устройств.  
Гокудера дрочит в такт толчкам, иногда задевая Ямамото локтем, и смотрит на их отражение в зеркале. Ямамото тоже смотрит — но больше не на лицо, а на выскочившие из ворота цепочки, качающиеся в такт движениям, и снова утыкается в шершавую ткань, глуша стон.  
Кончая, он вцепляется в эту ткань зубами. А чуть придя в себя, успевает зажать Гокудере рот ладонью, когда тот выгибается и упирается обеими руками в стену.  
Они приводят себя в порядок, смущенно глядя в сторону и стараясь не встречаться взглядами. Если можно было бы говорить, молчание казалось бы неловким; сейчас же все удачно списывается на необходимость сохранять тишину в эфире.  
И лишь когда Гокудера, в сотый раз проверив, хорошо ли заправлена рубашка, решительно шагает к двери, Ямамото перехватывает его.  
Чтобы убрать под ворот цепочки, слишком неприлично выглядящие в сочетании с деловым костюмом.


	4. Грань

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 447 слов  
>  **Пейринг:** Дино/Ямамото  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** R

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

Такеши выглядит старше своих лет — высокий, немного угловатый, с выпирающими ключицами и непропорционально крупными кистями рук. У него грация щенка-переростка, светлая улыбка, а под одеждой — Дино с трудом отводит взгляд — тело человека, всерьез занимающегося спортом.  
И он любопытен как ребенок.  
Дино демонстрирует ему дом — старинный, с легендами и привидениями, как положено; увлеченно рассказывает о саде и винных погребах. Его немного пугает собственное странное желание — ему хочется, чтобы Такеши здесь понравилось всё... включая владельца. Он лихорадочно ищет повод показать себя, покрасоваться, если уж быть честным, и с облегчением вздыхает, найдя его — можно же сводить Такеши в конюшню, посмотреть коней, его тайную гордость, а идти туда в белой рубашке не стоит.  
— Кстати, совсем забыл тебе показать, — начинает говорить Дино, стягивая с себя рубашку, и замолкает, почувствовав прикосновение.  
— О, а как ты узнал, что я хочу ее рассмотреть? — Такеши увлеченно ведет по изгибам татуировки пальцем, как кладоискатель по карте.  
Дино забывает отложить рубашку, так и держит ее в руках, и уж тем более забывает, что планировал всего лишь показать конюшню.   
Сейчас Такеши проследит завитушки татуировки — по спине, руке, перейдет к груди. И можно будет к нему наклониться, близко-близко. Такеши поднимет голову, и Дино его поцелует — прямо так, сразу. Такеши засмеется, а потом посерьезнеет и сам полезет целоваться, и целовать будет долго, неумело, но пылко. Он сам станет себя трогать, тискать член, стараясь делать это незаметно, а Дино, который в отличие от него целоваться будет с открытыми глазами, спокойно опустит на его руку свою и осторожно завалит его самого на ковер. И этот бесконечный поцелуй придется прервать, потому что Такеши не умеет и целоваться, и дрочить одновременно — а он начнет дрочить Дино, сразу же. Так они и будут тереться друг о дружку, пока Дино не выдержит и не примется его раздевать. Такеши сначала напряжется, а после испугается. Этот испуг так и не пропадет — и когда Дино его голого гладить будет, и когда отсасывать. Дино даже не трахнет его — чтобы кончить хватит прикосновений к нежной коже члена, к мошонке, покрытой еще тонкими волосками, терпкого вкуса спермы во рту. Когда все закончится и Такеши соберет вещи с пола, в его глазах все равно будет страх… нет, не страх, нет. Смятение: вряд ли он собирался заходить так далеко.  
Это горькое, потерянное выражение на его лице представляется так отчетливо, что Дино прошибает холодный пот, и он делает глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться — ничего же не произошло, это всего лишь фантазии.  
А Такеши обводит кончиками пальцев контур татуировки, и уже приближается к той части рисунка, что идет от плеча, заходит на шею и спускается на грудь.  
Дино замирает, не понимая, чего именно боится: того, что Такеши остановится или того, что продолжит. Он просто ощущает кожей прикосновения к плечу и ждет: перейдет — не перейдет?  
Перейдут — не перейдут?..


	5. У каждого свои недостатки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Пейринг:** Гокудера/Цуна  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (кинк!)  
>  **Предупреждение:** кроссдрессинг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

У десятого босса Вонголы удивительно красивая девушка. Он не появляется с ней на приемах, он ее никому не показывает, но все же их несколько раз видели вместе. Правда, девушка прячет лицо за большими солнцезащитными очками, а на голове у нее то шляпа с большими полями, то шелковый шарф — особо не рассмотришь. Но издалека — красавица без недостатков, высокая, стройная. Так, по крайней мере, все говорят.  
Сам Десятый знает, что у его девушки как минимум два недостатка: во-первых, она курит…  
— Десятый, мне… — Гокудера явно давится крутящимся на языке грубым словом и в последний момент меняет его, — надоел этот маскарад.  
…а во-вторых, она парень.  
В первый раз Гокудера надел женские вещи по необходимости — они заметили наблюдение за Цуной и, пытаясь выманить преследователей и заставить их нанести удар, старались создать впечатление, что Цуну никто не охраняет. Операция прошла успешно, одной вражеской Семьей стало меньше. Тогда Цуна думал, что, когда он увидит Гокудеру в платье, основной проблемой будет необходимость сдерживать смех, но, как выяснилось, он сильно ошибся.   
— Десятый, я так вообще забуду, что я мужчина.  
Гокудера злится, щелкает зажигалкой и с трудом прикуривает — пальцы у него заметно дрожат. А Цуна чувствует себя идиотом — смотрит на него и думает, что Гокудера отлично выглядел бы в чулках.  
— Пойдем, я тебе напомню, — говорит Цуна.  
Недокуренная сигарета летит в пепельницу, Гокудера вжимает его в стенку, целует — и Цуна плавится окончательно: от кисловатого вкуса табака на губах и от шуршащего под ладонями платья.  
До кровати они не доходят. Гокудера пытается раздеться, но это не так-то просто сделать — у платья какая-то хитрая шнуровка, а Цуна, вместо того, чтобы помочь, садится на пол и тянет его к себе за подол, потом гладит по груди, поднимая глупые пышные рюши, царапает соски. Гокудера стонет, вздрагивает и лихорадочно стаскивает брюки и трусы с Цуны, резко, грубо — словно в отместку за то, что самому раздеться не удалось. Хочется смотреть, трогать, прикасаться, но Гокудера явно не хочет, чтобы Цуна смотрел — переворачивает его на живот, вздергивает за талию, отодвигается и чем-то громыхает в тумбочке, чертыхаясь и шурша подолом. Цуна сглатывает, упирается лбом в скрещенные руки, пытаясь незаметно повернуться и посмотреть назад, но через пару секунд Гокудера возвращается. Масло капает на копчик, стекает тонкой струйкой, и, когда Гокудера начинает размазывать его, Цуна неосознанно сжимается. Долгой подготовки не требуется, и через пару секунд Цуна чувствует, как ануса касается головка.   
А бедер и ягодиц — чертов подол платья.  
Каждое движение отдается волной удовольствия: от толчков внутри и от прикосновений шелка с шифоном снаружи. Цуна прикусывает губу, но сдержать стон не получается, и он стонет. Потом кричит. Выгибается. Обхватывает член и дрочит — в такт злым толчкам и дразнящему шороху. И кончает, когда Гокудера вжимается в него и подол проезжается по ягодицам и пояснице.  
Гокудера, тяжело дыша, падает на спину рядом, платье съезжает, оголяя ноги — очень красивые ноги, совершенно не женские, но все равно красивые — и Цуна с удовольствием гладит его по внутренней стороне бедра ладонью.  
— Десятый, я очень хреновая девушка, — Гокудера уже не злится, и это здорово, — на самом деле мне больше нравится быть сверху.  
Цуна, смеясь, садится и целует его в круглую коленку:  
— У каждого свои недостатки.  
В следующий раз он все же надеется уговорить Гокудеру надеть чулки.


	6. На острие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 441 слово  
>  **Пейринг:** Ямамото/Гокудера  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (!кинк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

Волосы на руках поднимаются, по телу пробегает озноб. Единственная одежда — рубашка, которую он не успел снять, — греет слабо. О том, что его может трясти от страха, Гокудера старается не думать. Острый кончик катаны щекочет кадык, медленно опускается к вороту рубашки, и на пол бесшумно, теряясь в мягком ворсе, одна за одной отлетают пуговицы. Теперь он касается обнаженной груди, обводит соски. Очерчивает ребра. Цепляет, а потом отпускает колечко пирсинга на пупке.  
Гокудера знает, что если не двигаться и не делать резких движений, то ничего страшного не произойдет, но все равно неосознанно втягивает живот, когда острие опускается ниже, и смотрит, не в силах оторваться. Лезвие плашмя скользит взад-вперед по члену, поддевает мошонку, вновь осторожно проходится вдоль вен, от основания к головке. Кровь медленно приливает в пах, затем начинает бухать в ушах.  
— Повернись спиной ко мне.   
Гокудера разворачивается, с трудом отводя взгляд от блестящего металла.  
— Ноги шире. И наклонись.  
Теперь холодные прикосновения становятся еще страшнее — просто потому, что теперь он не может их видеть. Лезвие касается ягодицы легко, практически неощутимо, но неприятное пощипывание через пару секунд однозначно говорит о том, что это порез. Гокудера зло шипит сквозь зубы, но не дергается — острие кружит возле ануса, задевая тонкую кожу, и любое движение сейчас опасно. Когда оно наконец смещается куда-то в сторону, Гокудера сжимает член и медленно проводит рукой несколько раз вверх-вниз. За спиной слышится шуршание пакетика с презервативом, задницы касаются теплые ладони, сжимают ягодицы, мнут, потом пальцы в чем-то скользком протискиваются внутрь. Гокудера стонет и дрочит быстрыми движениями — теперь можно не бояться случайно напороться на лезвие.   
Член входит в задницу грубо, резко – именно так, как сейчас хочется, и Гокудера снова стонет, откидывая голову назад. Он жмурится, и перед глазами мельтешат белые искры, заставляя вспомнить о холодном металле, приставленном к коже. Вспоминает каждое из этих прикосновений, повторяет их пальцами — проводит по кадыку, груди, соскам, по ребрам. И кончает через несколько томительно долгих минут, пачкая свою ладонь и обои, вспомнив, как лезвие гладило мошонку.  
После того как член с тихим хлюпающим звуком выскальзывает из его задницы, Гокудера разворачивается и бьет со всей дури. Ямамото вытирает кровь с губ и смотрит обиженно.  
— Чертов извращенец, — дыхание еще не выровнялось, но все равно фраза звучит почти убедительно. — Дать тебе волю, так в следующий раз вместо члена в моей заднице окажется катана. И хорошо еще, если рукоять, а не лезвие.  
— Да ладно тебе, — тихо смеется Ямамото, и Гокудера в очередной раз думает, что не хочет знать, что на самом деле творится в его голове. Он стаскивает рубашку и, вспомнив, как от удара катаны сегодня вечером на землю падали разрубленные тела, промахивается мимо корзины с грязным бельем. А Ямамото смеется — одинаково в воспоминаниях и здесь, в комнате:  
— Это же всего лишь игра.


	7. Чего не увидишь глазами

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 862 слова  
>  **Пейринг:** Сквало/Ямамото  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (!кинк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

— Ты нихрена не чувствуешь. Ты только смотришь и слушаешь.  
Ямамото улыбается: Сквало еще не отдышался после спарринга, но уже рвется учить.  
— Да и смотришь закрытыми глазами. И, блядь, слушаешь ты тоже хреново. Вот чего ты сейчас лыбишься?  
— Я слушаю, правда. И чувствую.  
— Хреново ты это делаешь. Не все можно услышать и увидеть, кое-что можно только почувствовать. А ты слишком полагаешься на зрение и слух. И я тебе это докажу.

Сперва Ямамото думает, что это самая легкая тренировка из тех, что у него были — всего-то пробыть одному дома день, с повязкой на глазах и берушами в ушах. Он меняет мнение о сложности тренировки буквально через пять минут после того, как Сквало уезжает: кровать почему-то оказывается ближе, чем Ямамото рассчитывал. Поглаживая ушибленное колено, он пытается сориентироваться. Казалось бы, что сложного? Дом этот они снимают уже месяц, в нем всего одна комната и душевая. Ямамото был уверен, что может найти здесь все с закрытыми глазами, и лишь когда те оказались закрытыми в буквальном смысле, понял, насколько ошибался. Хуже всего то, что он не только не видит, но и не слышит — полное отсутствие звуков тревожит сильнее, чем любой шум. Через час ему хочется кричать. Через два он кричит — но это не помогает, даже себя он слышит странно: звук глухой, как будто Ямамото отделяет от мира толща воды. Время тянется слишком медленно, и он начинает ходить по комнате, ощупывая все, что попадается под руку — это немного успокаивает и позволяет сконцентрироваться.  
У стола, который всегда казался абсолютно гладким, маленькая щербина на том углу, который ближе всего к окну; Ямамото растерянно проводит по ней пальцем несколько раз. Полотенце в душевой чуть влажное, пахнет мылом. Кажется, оно оранжевое с белыми полосками. Ямамото хмурится, трет о него ладонь, вспоминая, узнавая заново — а, нет, с белыми и черными, черные чуть жестче.   
Дом ощущается другим, не таким, как видится, лишь рукоять Шигуре Кентоки привычно ложится в ладонь, и Ямамото радуется, найдя хоть что-то неизменное.

Сквало он чувствует — за несколько мгновений до того, как ловит слабое движение воздуха от входной двери.  
— О, ты уже вернулся! Не думал, что скажу такое, но это оказалась тяжелая тренировка. Можно наконец-то все это снять?  
Ямамото тянет руки к повязке, но Сквало перехватывает их, сжимает запястья. Его дыхание касается щеки — он так близко, что, если можно было бы его услышать, наверняка был бы слышен стук сердца. Ямамото на мгновение сосредотачивается, пытаясь понять эмоции Сквало, ощутить их. Злость? Раздражение? И довольно скалится — ухмылкой, которую успел перенять за последний месяц у Сквало вместе с его атаками. Возбуждение. Ямамото подается вперед — за день он успел отвыкнуть от тепла, от запаха кожи, от прикосновений к чему-то живому. Успел соскучиться. Изголодаться. Он нетерпеливо дергает руками, высвобождаясь из уже не такой цепкой хватки Сквало, и пытается дотронуться до всего сразу: гладит по чуть влажной от испарины шее, пропускает длинные жесткие волосы сквозь пальцы, неловко расстегивает холодные металлические застежки-замочки-пуговицы на форме.  
Беззвучие и кромешная тьма по-прежнему пугают — до странного желания проснуться, чтобы наконец-то открыть глаза. В этом нигде только Сквало настоящий, и Ямамото цепляется за него, радуясь, что может хотя бы двигаться.   
Сквало торопливо раздевает его и толкает на кровать. Ямамото потряхивает от прикосновений — без возможности видеть и слышать это слишком ярко, слишком остро, почти больно. Шерстяное одеяло, которое всегда казалось мягким, сейчас ощутимо покалывает спину, и Ямамото недовольно ерзает.

Сквало надавливает ладонями на внутреннюю сторону бедер, заставляя шире развести согнутые в коленях ноги: правая рука пышет жаром, протез прохладный, и Ямамото прикусывает губу. Потом он раз за разом вздрагивает — чувствуя слабую боль от укуса рядом с пупком, влажное теплое прикосновение языка к головке, скольжение губ по члену.   
Член окутывает теплом, затем его медленно сменяет воздух, кажущийся по контрасту слишком холодным. Пальцы то неторопливо ввинчиваются в анус, то легко сжимают в горсти мошонку, и Ямамото дрожит от слишком большого количества ощущений и запахов — смазки, возбуждения, пота. Сквало сосет и растягивает его одновременно — и не спешит ни с тем, ни с другим. Ужасно хочется увидеть его лицо в этот момент. Ямамото уже почти решается снять повязку, когда тот вбирает член глубже, и это настолько хорошо, что он забывает обо всем.  
«Да трахни ты меня уже!» Ямамото не знает, на самом ли деле это говорит или только думает, но Сквало в любом случае наконец-то прекращает свои игры и толкается членом в растянутый анус.   
Но даже это он делает слишком медленно, или просто обострившаяся чувствительность заставляет ощутить каждое его движение, которое вызывает сначала слабую тянущую боль в мышцах, потом вспышки удовольствия, все более долгие. Они расходятся волнами от низа живота до кончиков пальцев, вынуждая ерзать, дрожать, подаваться навстречу.  
Сквало двигается неровно, торопливо, и Ямамото сжимается изнутри, пытаясь удержать его в себе чуть дольше. А потом обхватывает за талию ногами, скрещивает лодыжки на скользкой от пота пояснице, трется слишком чувствительной головкой о напряженный живот — и кончает буквально через несколько секунд.  
Сквало кончает следом, обмякает, вдавливая Ямамото в кровать, и, тяжело дыша, касается его шеи губами — непривычно осторожно. Точнее, он делает так всегда, но сейчас, когда не видно его усмешки и не слышно грубоватых комментариев, ощущения иные. В этот момент Ямамото почему-то кажется, что он случайно почувствовал чуть больше, чем Сквало планировал, и это пугает.  
Когда Сквало наконец-то стягивает с него повязку и вынимает беруши из ушей, Ямамото вслушивается в его дыхание — слишком громкое после полной тишины.   
А потом открывает глаза.


	8. Незримое присутствие

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Размер:** драббл, 605 слов  
>  **Пейринг:** Сквало/Дино  
>  **Жанр:** PWP  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Рейтинг:** NC-17 (кинк)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ФБ-2012

— "Незримое присутствие"? Дурацкое название. У них там что, привидения водятся? Или официант стоит за спиной, пока ты жрешь?  
Дино, смеясь, выходит из машины:  
— Пошли, тебе понравится.  
Обстановка в кабинке скромная — низкий столик, подушки на полу, скучно-серая драпировка на стенах. Официант наливает в бокалы вино и выходит, приглушив свет. Сквало хмыкает:  
— Каваллоне, тебе хотелось романтики? Ее можно было и в другом месте устроить.  
Дино молча указывает на медленно приподнимающуюся занавесь на противоположной стене, ежась от щекочущего предвкушения.  
— Нам что, кино показывать будут? — ржет Сквало и вдруг замолкает, не донеся бокал до рта. Дино довольно улыбается, устраивается поудобнее, опираясь локтем о подушку.  
— Они знают, что мы их видим? — теперь Сквало говорит негромко.  
— Знают, — кивает Дино. — Но они нас не видят, для них стена полностью зеркальная.  
Люди за прозрачной стеной не профессионалы, и в этом вся прелесть. Здесь собираются те, кому нравится трахаться, когда на них смотрят, и те, кто любит смотреть.  
Сегодня в соседней комнате двое парней. Тот, что стоит — высокий, крепко сбитый, темноволосый; перед ним на коленях — тонкий, с русыми волосами, выглядит совсем подростком. Он облизывает тяжелые крупные яички, затем старательно сосет, стараясь вобрать член как можно глубже. Дино слегка потряхивает озноб. Внутри мешается внушенный с детства стыд: "Подсматривать нехорошо, неправильно" — и восторг от того, что это запретное ему сейчас разрешили; то, что обычно скрыто от посторонних — сейчас поражает доступностью. Возбуждение сплавляется в темный, тягучий клубок со всеми этими "можно-нельзя", становится острее, сильнее, ярче.   
Парни там, за стенкой, абсолютно не смущаются — они одинаково увлечены друг другом и игрой на публику. Когда тот, который стоит на коленях, ненадолго прерывает свое занятие, поворачивается к ним и подмигивает, а потом медленно ведет языком от основания к головке, у Дино поджимаются пальцы на ногах.   
Сквало отставляет бокал в сторону и смотрит не отрываясь. Дино не может понять, что его сейчас заводит больше: секс незнакомцев или выражение лица Сквало, и он поглядывает попеременно то на двоих за стеклом, то на соседа. Подсматривает за ними тремя. От этой мысли становится слишком жарко, Дино сбрасывает куртку, вытирает выступившие над верхней губой капельки пота и кладет руку на пах, трет, поглаживает, невольно надавливая указательным пальцем чуть сильнее, повторяя увиденные — подсмотренные — движения языка по члену.  
Через пару минут он, продолжая коситься за стекло, склоняется к Сквало, прихватывает губами его член сквозь форменные брюки. Хочется расстегнуть “молнию” зубами, и Дино даже прикусывает "собачку", но потом понимает, что ткань слишком сильно натянута. Сквало, чертыхнувшись, сам расстегивает брюки и, неловко извиваясь, стягивает их до колен. За стеклом тем временем уже переместились на пол; светловолосый стоит в коленно-локтевой, широко расставив ноги, темноволосый пристраивается сзади. Глядя на то, как блестящий от слюны и смазки член втискивается в анус, Дино невольно прогибается в пояснице. Они со Сквало до полноценного секса явно не дойдут — Дино чувствует, как Сквало подается ему на встречу, он уже вот-вот кончит. Впрочем, сам он, в первый раз попав сюда, кончил еще до того, как парочка за стеклом перешла к активным действиям — а ведь он тогда был один. Так что Сквало еще неплохо держится.  
Дино легонько сжимает мошонку Сквало, и тот шипит сквозь зубы, выгибается. Рот наполняется спермой — Дино глотает ее, и, плотно сжимая губы, проводит по члену несколько раз. Потом рывком стягивает с себя брюки.  
— Помочь? — вяло интересуется Сквало.  
Вместо ответа Дино утыкается ему в плечо, тянет его расслабленную руку к члену и сжимает свою ладонь поверх.   
Внутри закипает сплав из чужеродных эмоций, Дино пытается выхватить самую яркую из них — и кончает, представив, что это на них со Сквало кто-то смотрит.  
Все еще сжимая переплетенные пальцы своей и чужой руки, чувствуя, как по ним размазывается сперма, Дино надеется, что рано или поздно ему удастся уговорить Сквало попробовать. "Незримое присутствие" дает слишком яркие ощущения — от них невозможно отказаться.


	9. До конца

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Пейринг: Занзас/Хибари  
> Рейтинг: R  
> Жанр: PWP  
> Примечание: таймлайн - 6YL

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Написано на Mafia Wars-2 для команды Занзас/Хибари

Занзас появляется из-за угла так вовремя, как будто он там поджидал. Хибари не удивился бы, окажись это именно так — он и сам подумывал о том, чтобы проверить те районы, где тот мог находиться. После Конфликта Колец прошло уже больше пяти лет. Это был первый приезд Занзаса в Японию за это время, и им обоим явно хотелось довести до конца бой, прерванный взрывами Гола Моски.  
— Рад меня видеть? — довольно ржет Занзас и давит на спусковой крючок.  
Хибари, увернувшись от выстрела, заходит сбоку и почти достает, он уверен, что тонфа сейчас сломает пару ребер, но увы, она лишь рассекает воздух. Кровь ускоряет бег по венам, в паху привычно тяжелеет.  
— Драка заменяет тебе секс? — Занзас указывает на топорщащуюся ширинку и успевает увернуться, снова.  
— Нет.  
Не заменяет. Пока что не нашлось ни одного противника, который продержался бы достаточно долго для того, чтобы Хибари кончил.  
Зато заводит так, как не может ни одна из проституток Японии.  
Хибари бьет — пару раз удается достать, но несильно, вскользь, не достаточно. И с каждым ударом он возбуждается все сильнее. Пот щекотно стекает по спине, заставляя поежиться.  
Ему удается подойти совсем близко, но Занзас вновь уходит от удара — на этот раз вверх — и стреляет уже оттуда. Тело звенит от напряжения, губы сохнут.  
Занзас приземляется и стреляет с обеих рук. Хибари уворачивается, отпрыгивает и вновь бросается в атаку. Совсем иначе, чем обычно, острее ощущается и мягкий хлопок белья, и холодный шелк рубашки, и колючая шерсть костюма, из-за этого каждый шаг — боль, но от нее безумно хорошо.   
На этот раз он немного задевает противника, и у Занзаса на скуле появляется царапина. Хибари успевает увидеть ее, когда тот отклоняется — совсем рядом! — цепляя перьями по шее. Прикосновение легкое, мягкое, невесомое, и от него поджимаются пальцы на ногах и кровь устремляется в пах.   
Он разворачивается, размахивается для очередного удара, движется по инерции. И оседает на бегу, успев только опереться ладонями, чтобы не рухнуть лицом в землю: оргазм буквально сбивает его с ног.  
Открыв глаза, он видит перед собой Занзаса и еще успевает удивиться, почему тот не добил, ведь время было. А потом понимает, что тот смотрит поплывшим, расфокусированным взглядом — взгляни сейчас Хибари в зеркало, наверняка там был бы такой же.  
— Пять минут — и второй раунд.  
И это намного больше того, что может дать любая из шлюх.   
Определенно.


End file.
